musicpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Art Garfunkel
Art Garfunkel is an American singer best known for being one half of the folk rock duo Simon & Garfunkel, but he has also released 10 solo studio albums, one live album, and 7 compilations. He did not write any of his own material except for his 9th studio album ''Everything Waits to Be Noticed'', where he is credited as a co-writer for some of the tracks. He has received numerous Grammy Awards alongside Paul Simon, as well as the Grammy Award for Best Children's Album with Songs from a Parent to a Child in 1998. History Early Life and Simon & Garfunkel (1941-1970) (Main Article: Simon & Garfunkel.) Art Garfunkel was born in Queens, New York, the second of 3 children to parents Jack and Rose Garfunkel. He had an older sister named Jules and a younger brother named Jerome. Art Garfunkel's interest in singing started around the age of 6, and he met Paul Simon at their local elementary school when they were 11. They quickly became friends and started performing together at the age of 13. Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel recorded several songs together in 1957 and 1958, including their first hit "Hey Schoolgirl", going by the alias 'Tom & Jerry' at the time. Art Garfunkel also recorded the singles "Beat Love" and "Forgive Me" solo in 1959 and 1961, using the nickname Artie Garr. After graduating from Forest Hills High School, Art Garfunkel majored in architecture in college and he was also a member of a college a capella group. A year later, Simon & Garfunkel released their first full album, Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. After the album was not a commercial success Paul Simon moved to England, but he came back to join Art Garfunkel once more after a remix of "The Sound of Silence" from their début was gaining traction on the east coast of the United States, and they quickly recorded a new album, Sounds of Silence. In the remainder of the '60s, Simon & Garfunkel recorded three more albums, as well as contributing to ''The Graduate'' Soundtrack before splitting up in 1970. Early Solo Years (1971-1980) After Simon & Garfunkel split up, Art Garfunkel briefly pursued an acting career, as well as teaching high school mathematics, but he decided to return to a musical career in 1973 and released his first solo album ''Angel Clare'' in September. In 1975, he reunited with Paul Simon for a short time to record the song "My Little Town", which was released as a single and included on his second album, 1975's ''Breakaway'', as well as Paul Simon's Still Crazy After All These Years and later on the Simon & Garfunkel Compilations Old Friends and The Essential Simon & Garfunkel. His next album, ''Watermark'', was released in October 1977, and it includes the hit cover of Sam Cooke's "Wonderful World", featuring Paul Simon and James Taylor on backing vocals. He released his final album of the '70s, ''Fate for Breakfast'' in 1979, but it was not a commercial success. His then-girlfriend Laurie Bird shockingly committed suicide three months later. Midlife (1981-1990) Art Garfunkel's Laurie Bird-dedicated album ''Scissors Cut'' was released in August 1981, and a month later, Simon & Garfunkel got together for the famous Concert in Central Park in New York City, followed by a world tour. Art Garfunkel released no other albums aside from compilations until 1988, but in 1984 he began his historic 'walk across America'. http://www.artgarfunkel.com/walks.html# In 1986, he took a role in Mike Batt's concept album The Hunting of the Snark, and in 1988 he released ''Lefty'', his first album in 7 years and his last release of the '80s aside from his eponymous compilation album. Later Years (1991-present) Art Garfunkel held a concert in 1996 to celebrate the completion of his walk across America, and this was released in album format as ''Across America'''' in May the year after. The aforementioned ''Songs from a Parent to a Child ''and ''Everything Waits to Be Noticed were released in 1997 and 2003, respectively, and ''Some Enchanted Evening'' was released in 2007. in 2009, Art joined Paul Simon for the first of several shows in Beacon Theatre in New York, and they converged again at the New Orleans Jazz and Heritage Festival in 2010 with initial plans for a full tour, but Art Garfunkel was beginning to experience vocal problems at the time, so the tour was cancelled. He has fully recovered and toured solo since. Personal Life and Acting Outside of music, Art Garfunkel maintains a vast interest in literature, especially the works of the philosopher Jean-Jacques Rousseau. Art Garfunkel married Linda Marie Grossman in 1972, but they divorced three years later. He married Kim Cermak in 1988 after recovering from his depression when his girlfriend of 1975 committed suicide in their New York apartment. Art Garfunkel and Kim have two children, James Garfunkel and Beau Daniel Garfunkel, born 1990 and 2005, respectively. He has cited "Here, There and Everywhere" by The Beatles as his favorite song of all time and Rumours by Fleetwood Mac as his favorite album. He has also pursued acting on multiple occasions, having taken roles in the films Catch-22 and Carnal Knowledge, both Mike Nichols films, as well as in Bad Timing, Good to Go, Boxing Helena, and others, as well as having appeared multiple times as a cameo. Discography Songs In alphabetical order: #''' * [[99 Miles from L.A.|'''99 Miles from L.A.]] A''' *[[A Heart in New York|'''A Heart in New York]] *[[All I Know (Jimmy Webb/Art Garfunkel Song)|'All I Know']] *[[All My Love's Laughter|'All My Love's Laughter']] *[[And I Know (Art Garfunkel)|'And I Know']] *[[Another Lullaby (Jimmy Webb/Art Garfunkel Song)|'Another Lullaby']] *[[Another Only One|'Another Only One']] B''' * [[Baby Mine (1941 Song)|'''Baby Mine]] * [[Barbara Allen|'Barbara Allen']] * [[Beyond the Tears|'Beyond the Tears']] * [[Break Away/Breakaway (Song)|'Break Away']] * [[Bright Eyes (Mike Batt/Art Garfunkel Song)|'Bright Eyes']] * [[Bounce (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Bounce']] C''' * [[Can't Turn My Heart Away|'''Can't Turn My Heart Away]] * [[Carol of the Birds|'Carol of the Birds']] * [[Crossing Lines (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Crossing Lines']] * [[Crying in My Sleep (Jimmy Webb Song)|'Crying in My Sleep']] D''' * [[Daydream (John Sebastian/Art Garfunkel Song)|'''Daydream]] * [[Disney Girls|'Disney Girls']] * [[Down in the Willow Garden|'Down in the Willow Garden']] * [[Dreamland (Mary Chapin Carpenter/Art Garfunkel Song)|'Dreamland']] E''' * [[Easy Living (1937 Song)|'''Easy Living]] * [[Every Now and Then (Buddy Mondlock/Garth Brooks Song)|'Every Now and Then']] * [[Everything Waits to Be Noticed (Song)|'Everything Waits to Be Noticed']] F''' * [[Feuilles-Oh/Do Space Men Pass Dead Souls On Their Way to the Moon|'''Feuilles-Oh/Do Space Men Pass Dead Souls On Their Way to the Moon]] * [[Finally Found a Reason|'Finally Found a Reason']] G''' * [[Good Luck Charm (Elvis Song)|'''Good Luck Charm]] H''' * [[Hang On In|'''Hang On In]] * [[Herod (Art Garfunkel and Amy Grant Song)|'Herod']] * [[How Did You Know? (Art Garfunkel Song)|'How Did You Know?']] I''' * [[I Believe (When I Fall in Love it Will Be Forever)|'''I Believe (When I Fall in Love it Will Be Forever)]] * [[If I Loved You (1945 Song)|'If I Loved You']] * [[If Love Takes You Away|'If Love Takes You Away']] * [[I Have a Love (Art Garfunkel Song)|'I Have a Love']] * [[I'm Glad There is You|'I'm Glad There is You']] * [[In a Little While (I'll Be on My Way)|'In a Little While (I'll Be on My Way)']] * [[In Cars (Jimmy Webb/Art Garfunkel Song)|'In Cars']] * [[Incredible Phat|'Incredible Phat']] * [[I Only Have Eyes for You|'I Only Have Eyes for You']] * [[I Remember You (1941 Song)|'I Remember You']] * [[I Shall Sing|'I Shall Sing']] * [[It Could Happen to You (1943 Song)|'It Could Happen to You']] * [[I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face|'I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face']] * [[I Will (The Beatles)|'I Will']] * [[I Wonder Why (Art Garfunkel Song)|'I Wonder Why']] J''' * [[Just a Simple Little Tune|'''Just a Simple Little Tune]] K''' * [[King of Tonga|'''King of Tonga]] L''' * [[Lasso The Moon|'''Lasso The Moon]] * [[Let's Fall in Love (1933 Song)|'Let's Fall in Love']] * [[Life is But a Dream (The Four Seasons Song)|'Life is But a Dream']] * [[Lookin' for the Right One|'Lookin' for the Right One']] * [[Love is the Only Chain|'Love is the Only Chain']] M''' * [[Marionette (Jimmy Webb Song)|'''Marionette]] * [[Mary Was An Only Child|'Mary Was An Only Child']] * [[Miss You Nights|'Miss You Nights']] * [[Morning Has Broken|'Morning Has Broken']] * [[Mr. Shuck 'n' Jive|'Mr. Shuck 'n' Jive']] O''' * [[Oh How Happy (Edwin Starr)|'''Oh How Happy]] * [[Old Man (Randy Newman)|'Old Man']] P''' * [[Paper Chase (Art Garfunkel Song)|'''Paper Chase]] * [[Perfect Moment (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Perfect Moment']] Q''' * [[Quiet Nights of Quiet Stars|'''Quiet Nights of Quiet Stars (Corcovado)]] R''' * [[Rag Doll (Art Garfunkel Song)|'''Rag Doll]] S''' * [[Sail On a Rainbow|'''Sail On a Rainbow]] * [[Saturday Suit|'Saturday Suit']] * [[Scissors Cut (Song)|'Scissors Cut']] * [[Secret O' Life|'Secret O' Life']] * [[She Moved Through the Fair|'She Moved Through the Fair']] * [[Shine It On Me (Art Garfunkel)|'Shine It On Me']] * [[Since I Don't Have You (Skyliners Song)|'Since I Don't Have You']] * [[Slow Breakup|'Slow Breakup']] * [[So Easy to Begin|'So Easy to Begin']] * [[Some Enchanted Evening|'Some Enchanted Evening']] * [[Someone Else (1958)|'Someone Else (1958)']] * [[Someone to Watch Over Me|'Someone to Watch Over Me']] * [[So Much in Love|'So Much in Love']] T''' * [[Take Me Away (Art Garfunkel Song)|'''Take Me Away]] * [[That's All I've Got to Say (Last Unicorn Theme)|'That's All I've Got to Say']] * [[The Annunciation (Art Garfunkel with Amy Grant)|'The Annunciation']] * [[The Creatures of the Field|'The Creatures of the Field']] * [[The Decree (Art Garfunkel with Amy Grant)|'The Decree']] * [[The French Waltz|'The French Waltz']] * [[The Friendly Beasts|'The Friendly Beasts']] * [[The Frog (Art Garfunkel with Amy Grant)|'The Frog']] * [[The Kid (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'The Kid']] * [[The Promise (Art Garfunkel Song)|'The Promise']] * [[The Romance (Art Garfunkel Song)|'The Romance']] * [[The Same Old Tears On a New Background|'The Same Old Tears On a New Background']] * [[The Song of the Camels|'The Song of the Camels']] * [[The Things We've Handed Down|'The Things We've Handed Down']] * [[The Thread (Art Garfunkel Song)|'The Thread']] * [[This is the Moment (Art Garfunkel Song)|'This is the Moment']] * [[Traveling Boy (Paul Williams Song)|'Traveling Boy']] * [[Turn, Don't Turn Away|'Turn, Don't Turn Away']] U''' * [[Up in the World (Clifford Ward Song)|'''Up in the World]] W''' * [[Watermark (Art Garfunkel Song)|'''Watermark]] * [[Waters of March|'Waters of March']] * [[What I Love About Rain|'What I Love About Rain']] * [[What'll I Do (1923 Song)|'What'll I Do']] * [[When a Man Loves a Woman (Percy Sledge)|'When a Man Loves a Woman']] * [[When Someone Doesn't Want You|'When Someone Doesn't Want You']] * [[While We're Young (1943 Song)|'While We're Young']] * [[Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet?|'Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet?']] * [[Wild Geese (Art Garfunkel with Amy Grant)|'Wild Geese']] * [[Wishbone (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Wishbone']] * [[Wonderful World (Sam Cooke Song)|'Wonderful World']] * [[Wooden Planes|'Wooden Planes']] * [[Word from an Old Spanish Carol|'Word from an Old Spanish Carol']] * [[Woyaya|'Woyaya']] Y''' * [[Young and Free (Art Garfunkel Song)|'''Young and Free]] * [[You're A Wonderful One|'You're A Wonderful One']] * [[You Stepped Out of a Dream|'You Stepped Out of a Dream']] By album: Angel Clare * [[Traveling Boy (Paul Williams Song)|'Traveling Boy']] * [[Down in the Willow Garden|'Down in the Willow Garden']] * [[I Shall Sing|'I Shall Sing']] * [[Old Man (Randy Newman)|'Old Man']] * [[Feuilles-Oh/Do Space Men Pass Dead Souls On Their Way to the Moon|'Feuilles-Oh/Do Space Men Pass Dead Souls On Their Way to the Moon']] * [[All I Know (Jimmy Webb/Art Garfunkel Song)|'All I Know']] * [[Mary Was An Only Child|'Mary Was An Only Child']] * [[Woyaya|'Woyaya']] * [[Barbara Allen|'Barbara Allen']] * [[Another Lullaby (Jimmy Webb/Art Garfunkel Song)|'Another Lullaby']] Breakaway * [[I Believe (When I Fall in Love it Will Be Forever)|'I Believe (When I Fall in Love it Will Be Forever)']] * [[Rag Doll (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Rag Doll']] * [[Break Away/Breakaway (Song)|'Break Away']] * [[Disney Girls|'Disney Girls']] * [[Waters of March|'Waters of March']] * [[My Little Town|'My Little Town']] * [[I Only Have Eyes for You|'I Only Have Eyes for You']] * [[Lookin' for the Right One|'Lookin' for the Right One']] * [[99 Miles from L.A.|'99 Miles from L.A.']] * [[The Same Old Tears On a New Background|'The Same Old Tears On a New Background']] Watermark * [[Crying in My Sleep (Jimmy Webb Song)|'Crying in My Sleep']] * [[Marionette (Jimmy Webb Song)|'Marionette']] * [[Shine It On Me (Art Garfunkel)|'Shine It On Me']] * [[Watermark (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Watermark']] * [[Saturday Suit|'Saturday Suit']] * [[All My Love's Laughter|'All My Love's Laughter']] * [[Wonderful World (Sam Cooke Song)|'(What A) Wonderful World']] * [[Mr. Shuck 'n' Jive|'Mr. Shuck 'n' Jive']] * [[Paper Chase (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Paper Chase']] * [[She Moved Through the Fair|'She Moved Through the Fair']] * [[Someone Else (1958)|'Someone Else (1958)']] * [[Wooden Planes|'Wooden Planes']] Fate for Breakfast * [[In a Little While (I'll Be on My Way)|'In a Little While (I'll Be on My Way)']] * [[Since I Don't Have You (Skyliners Song)|'Since I Don't Have You']] * [[And I Know (Art Garfunkel)|'And I Know']] * [[Sail On a Rainbow|'Sail On a Rainbow']] * [[Miss You Nights|'Miss You Nights']] * [[Bright Eyes (Mike Batt/Art Garfunkel Song)|'Bright Eyes']] * [[Finally Found a Reason|'Finally Found a Reason']] * [[Beyond the Tears|'Beyond the Tears']] * [[Oh How Happy (Edwin Starr)|'Oh How Happy']] * [[When Someone Doesn't Want You|'When Someone Doesn't Want You']] * [[Take Me Away (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Take Me Away']] Scissors Cut * [[Scissors Cut (Song)|'Scissors Cut']] * [[A Heart in New York|'A Heart in New York']] * [[Up in the World (Clifford Ward Song)|'Up in the World']] * [[Hang On In|'Hang On In']] * [[So Easy to Begin|'So Easy to Begin']] * [[The Romance (Art Garfunkel Song)|'The Romance']] * [[Can't Turn My Heart Away|'Can't Turn My Heart Away']] * [[The French Waltz|'The French Waltz']] * [[In Cars (Jimmy Webb/Art Garfunkel Song)|'In Cars']] * [[That's All I've Got to Say (Last Unicorn Theme)|'That's All I've Got to Say']] The Animals' Christmas * [[The Annunciation (Art Garfunkel with Amy Grant)|'The Annunciation']] * [[The Creatures of the Field|'The Creatures of the Field']] * [[Just a Simple Little Tune|'Just a Simple Little Tune']] * [[The Decree (Art Garfunkel with Amy Grant)|'The Decree']] * [[Incredible Phat|'Incredible Phat']] * [[The Friendly Beasts|'The Friendly Beasts']] * [[The Song of the Camels|'The Song of the Camels']] * [[Word from an Old Spanish Carol|'Word from an Old Spanish Carol']] * [[Carol of the Birds|'Carol of the Birds']] * [[The Frog (Art Garfunkel with Amy Grant)|'The Frog']] * [[Herod (Art Garfunkel and Amy Grant Song)|'Herod']] * [[Wild Geese (Art Garfunkel with Amy Grant)|'Wild Geese']] Lefty * [[This is the Moment (Art Garfunkel Song)|'This is the Moment']] * [[I Have a Love (Art Garfunkel Song)|'I Have a Love']] * [[So Much in Love|'So Much in Love']] * [[Slow Breakup|'Slow Breakup']] * [[Love is the Only Chain|'Love is the Only Chain']] * [[When a Man Loves a Woman (Percy Sledge)|'When a Man Loves a Woman']] * [[I Wonder Why (Art Garfunkel Song)|'I Wonder Why']] * [[King of Tonga|'King of Tonga']] * [[If Love Takes You Away|'If Love Takes You Away']] * [[The Promise (Art Garfunkel Song)|'The Promise']] Songs from a Parent to a Child * [[Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet?|'Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet?']] * [[Morning Has Broken|'Morning Has Broken']] * [[Daydream (John Sebastian/Art Garfunkel Song)|'Daydream']] * [[Baby Mine (1941 Song)|'Baby Mine']] * [[Secret O' Life|'Secret O' Life']] * [[The Things We've Handed Down|'The Things We've Handed Down']] * [[You're A Wonderful One|'You're A Wonderful One']] * [[Good Luck Charm (Elvis Song)|'Good Luck Charm']] * [[I Will (The Beatles)|'I Will']] * [[Lasso The Moon|'Lasso The Moon']] * [[Dreamland (Mary Chapin Carpenter/Art Garfunkel Song)|'Dreamland']] * [[Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet?|'Who's Gonna Shoe Your Pretty Little Feet?']]' (Reprise)' * [[The Lord's Prayer/Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep|'The Lord's Prayer/Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep']] Everything Waits to Be Noticed * [[Bounce (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Bounce']] * [[The Thread (Art Garfunkel Song)|'The Thread']] * [[The Kid (Buddy Mondlock Song)|'The Kid']] * [[Crossing Lines (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Crossing Lines']] * [[Everything Waits to Be Noticed (Song)|'Everything Waits to Be Noticed']] * [[Young and Free (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Young and Free']] * [[Perfect Moment (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Perfect Moment']] * [[Turn, Don't Turn Away|'Turn, Don't Turn Away']] * [[Wishbone (Art Garfunkel Song)|'Wishbone']] * [[How Did You Know? (Art Garfunkel Song)|'How Did You Know?']] * [[What I Love About Rain|'What I Love About Rain']] * [[Every Now and Then (Buddy Mondlock/Garth Brooks Song)|'Every Now and Then']] * [[Another Only One|'Another Only One']] Some Enchanted Evening * [[I Remember You (1941 Song)|'I Remember You']] * [[Someone to Watch Over Me|'Someone to Watch Over Me']] * [[Let's Fall in Love (1933 Song)|'Let's Fall in Love']] * [[I'm Glad There is You|'I'm Glad There is You']] * [[Quiet Nights of Quiet Stars|'Quiet Nights of Quiet Stars (Corcovado)']] * [[Easy Living (1937 Song)|'Easy Living']] * [[I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face|'I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face']] * [[You Stepped Out of a Dream|'You Stepped Out of a Dream']] * [[Some Enchanted Evening|'Some Enchanted Evening']] * [[It Could Happen to You (1943 Song)|'It Could Happen to You']] * [[Life is But a Dream (The Four Seasons Song)|'Life is But a Dream']] * [[What'll I Do (1923 Song)|'What'll I Do']] * [[If I Loved You (1945 Song)|'If I Loved You']] * [[While We're Young (1943 Song)|'While We're Young']] Trivia * Art Garfunkel was the first cousin of the record producer and fraudster Lou Pearlman. Related Artists * Simon & Garfunkel * Paul Simon * James Taylor Category:Singers Category:Folk Singers